Mark of the Wild
by theamazingx123
Summary: There are 4 mortals blessed with the power of 4 different wild beasts. They have the power to destroy or save Olympus. However, Olympus is tracking down traitors to prevent Olympus from being destroyed. Under a false accusation, one of the ones marked loses his most precious. Now he has a personal war, will he and the other marked make the right choice in the End? SYOC OPEN
1. Promise of Despair

**Ch.1**

 **Promise of Despair**

We were just captured by the Hunters in the woods. My best friend Helena, who I like, but I haven't told her, have been running for 3 days, but the Hunters caught up to us in no time. I guess I should tell you, we're two clear sighted mortals. After the two wars, the gods actually started cracking down on traitors and enemies. While this was good, their paranoia led to a few innocent deaths. I'm one of those cases

"What do you want Lady Artemis?" I asked the goddess with as much respect as possible. It was hard to manage since I was wrapped tight in steel chains.

"You have been sentenced to death for treason against Olympus," she replied.

"But we haven't done anything wrong" pleaded Helena.

"Attacking a son of Zeus is not nothing" said Artemis cooly.

Not our fault that he broke into our house and I shot him, but he apparently told his father that I shot him for no reason, and of course being clear sighted doesn't help.

"You, _boy,_ are sentenced to death while the maiden can die or join the Hunt." explained Artemis.

To me that didn't sound bad, I die, but Helena can enjoy life in the Hunters? I was willing to die for that.

And with that said, Artemis drove a silver hunting knife straight at my heart.

Then, my blood chilled, Helena barged into me, knocking me out of the way, but the blade pierced her stomach, fatally injuring her.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT". I screamed at her.

She looked up at me and smiled before her eyes dimmed signalling she passed.

I couldn't handle it, she couldn't die, not the person I grew up with. Not the one I cared about. I could lose anything except her. Nothing would ever replace her.

Artemis murdered something like, "A waste of a maiden to protect a male"

After that a dam inside my head broke, Artemis made Helena sound like an object, everything poured out, my hatred, my despair, my insanity. All the terrible emotions of humans came full force into me.

I laughed so insanely Artemis looked at me.

I told her something that would start in motion a new path of my life.

"Listen here _goddess_ ," I put as much venom into my words as possible. "YOU KILLED HER, THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERED, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU", I roared at her.

You can't do anything you are a mere mortal she stated with a hint of royalty

You're right, I may be mortal, but you did one thing as a hunter you should have known not to do, I said just above a whisper.

And what would you know about hunting she replied.

You tempted a wild beast, you destroyed the only thing to keep it in check I stated simply.

Nothing could describe my emotions except pure hatred. I hated that I was so weak, that I couldn't protect her. I did the only thing I could think of, kill the people who did it. I broke my bonds and broke the neck of the nearest hunter.

"You foolish male, now you guarantee death, I will kill you for killing my hunters" Artemis said bristling with rage.

She drew two hunting knives and started slashing at me faster than the eye could see.

In my state of pure rage, I grabbed her wrists stopping her from doing anything.

"Take a good look at me goddess, see the very thing you despise, you completely in it's power, and the face that will destroy your hunt" I taunted her

"You WILL DIE MORTAL" she snarled at me.

She kicked my chest and sent me flying onto the ground. She quickly covered the distance in milliseconds and brought her hunting knives down, but then something unexpected happen, I was able to dodge it.

"Impossible, no way a mortal could dodge that" she sounded stunned.

I didn't know myself how I dodged it, but I started running away where she started firing arrows at me. Then I did another unexpected thing, I caught one arrow. That's when Artemis looked into my eyes and saw it. I had the mark of the wild, the mark of the Tiger.

She was so stunned that I was able to get away. I had no idea what made her stop, but I promised one thing.

I promise Helena, I will avenge you, and I fled into the darkness.

 **So that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed. All criticism is appreciated, just not pointless hating. Also, this will be a SYOC. I will need 3 other main characters and some side characters. Pm me on any questions pertaining to the story or leave it in your review and I will message you.**

 **Rules on the SYOC**

 **1\. No siblings to cannon characters**

 **2\. No children of Primidials. Titans and other things are fine.**

 **3\. Please no overpowered and perfect characters, everyone has flaws.**

 **SYOC Format**

Name(First, Last, Middle):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance( Anything to with Appearance including clothes, eyes, hair, etc.):

Personality ( Please explain in great detail):

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Race:

Secrets:

Dreams for Future:

Fatal Flaw:

Extrovert/Introvert:

Optimist/Realist/Pessimistic:

History(Anything major in her past and how she got to either camp or the Hunt):

Homelife:

Mortal Family (include extended family, aunts, uncles, etc.)

Godly Parent:

Relationship with family:

Relationship with godly parent:

Weapons (Include Armor):

Powers:

Magical Items:

Fighting Style (Again, as much detail as you can):

How they Act in Battle (Strategically and Mentally)

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses

Anything you want to see from your character:

Theme Song:

Anything else:

I hope to be reading some amazing OCs:)


	2. Council Meetings and Soul Merging

**Well, here'so another chapter for this story. Please PM your OCs and refrain from writing them in reviews. I'll message you if your character is in the story. Also, I'm looking for a submittion of a Hunter and a Roman mainly.**

 **Ch.2**

 **Council Meetings and Soul Combining**

Artemis POV

I couldn't believe what just happened, a mere mortal, not even a demigod, was gifted with the power to destroy us. I hated the fact that he got away; I hated how I couldn't stop him.

We gave Lily the proper send off for when that _male_ killed her and had nothing to do.

"What will we do now milady?" Asked my lieutenant Thalia.

"Stay here for the night, I must inform Olympus that we have found one" I stated.

I flashed to Olympus where I called a meeting.

"Why have you called a meeting, daughter? " Thundered Zeus.

"I have found one of the four" I stated simply.

"Then why do they not sit before my throne" bellowed Zeus.

"He got away from me" I said while swallowing my pride.

"What? A mortal got away from you Arty, I can't believe it" joked my idiotic brother Apollo.

"Well, I see no problem with that, unless he hates Olympus" reasoned Poseidon

I visibly paled when he said that.

"Well, that might be the problem Uncle Poseidon " I said trying to sound confident.

"And why would that be niece?" said Hades. (Percy wished for Hestia's and Hade's thrones back)

"Well, the original mission was to kill him and let his female comapnion join the Hunt" explained Artemis.

"His companion saved him, but died in the process, and he went on a rampage, which is how he escaped" I finished.

"Wait a minute, who told you to kill him?" said Hestia.

Zeus, I replied.

Hestia's eyes widened.

"You idiot she hissed at Zeus. The agreement was to bring them both here for a trial,"

"He attacked my son, there is no need for a trial" Zeus replied.

"She was under my protection and by extension so was he." Hestia stated.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You didn't notice the necklace he had a necklace with my symbol on it niece? Hestia asked me.

"No Aunt Hestia" I said nervously.

"Even so sister, why do you care so much about these mortals, I thought you favored that Perseus Jackson" said Hera.

"I thought you would know sister, it is in your domain after all" replied Hestia cooly.

Wait, but Hera's domain is family said Demeter

"YOU BROKE YOUR OATH?" Screamed Zeus

No, I merely adopted Helena, or his female companion said Hestia with a glare at Zeus.

I grew paler than Hades if that was possible, I killed Hestia's only adopted daughter, and she is the worst enemy you could have. She was the strongest Olympian, she just doesn't want to fight because she's a peaceful goddess.

"I guess I should explain how I met her" said Hestia.

"When I found her, I looked into her memories. She was broken, constantly getting berated and hit for being a burden to her mother. Her father raped her mother for her to be born." continued Hestia.

"She finally ran away when she was 10, but lost her supplies and was dying of thirst and hunger." It was then I heard a prayer. I teleported her to my temple where I adopted her as well as giving her a home where she met him" concluded Hestia.

"I think she told me his name was Rick" said Hestia.

It doesn't matter, now we have powerful enemy, we need to destroy him before he can destroy us" said Zeus.

"No you won't, I won't stop you from capturing him, but if you kill him, I will make you fade, _brother_ " spat Hestia

"Fine, Artemis get your hunters to capture this man" stated Zeus.

"Yes father" I said before flashing back to the hunt.

I explained the situation to the Hunters and we started hunting.

Rick's POV

Things weren't going well after I escaped from the Hunter's. Monsters were attacking left and right now, I don't know why, they've never attacked me before. After running from my fifth hellhound, I was getting really annoyed. That was until a goddess flashed in front of me.

I immediately became defensive until I noticed who it was.

"Lady Hestia" I said and I bowed.

"Rise Rick, you have no need to bow, I know you are grieving and I you want revenge" She said to me.

"Lady Hestia, if you are trying to talk me out of I, don't bother, I'll slaughter all of them for killing her" I replied.

"I have to tell you something Rick" said Hestia.

"And what would that be" I replied a little too coldly.

"You will die today unless you find a replacement for her" Hestia said.

Wait, what do you mean? I responded thoroughly surprised.

"You didn't know this, but your soul bonded with Helena. She was dying of cancer, but somehow your soul gave up some of it, about 20% to forcibly keep her alive" she said sadly.

"Why did she never tell me" I exclaimed.

"She herself didn't know, but when your souls merged it got rid of her cancer" replied Hestia.

"But I'll never find a replacement for her" I said tearing up.

"Actually you have one more option. All souls are only compatible with two others. However I warn you, you will change to the gender of the more powerful being when you merge souls with them. Also, since you gave up 20%, the new soul's conscious will always be in yours and can forcibly take control of your body if needed." explained Hestia.

"You stayed alive up until now because you've been in close proximity to your soul concluded" Hestia

"I'll do it, I do need to be alive to get my revenge" I replied firmly.

"Okay, than hold my shoulder, I'll teleported you to where you will merge souls" replied Hestia.

After we got there I instantly turned around and hurled.

Once I got my bearings the first thing I heard was, "Really granddaughter, this is the one that is compatible with her."

I saw Hestia talking with a fairly large man. He had a light complexion with a very big silver beard.

They then started whispering and then I sneezed.

"I'm guessing you're talking about me?" I said cheeckily

"I thought you faded though" Lord Ouranos.

"How did you know who I was" he said surprised.

"You did call Hestia your granddaughter" I said.

"I suppose, well, about the same time Gaea woke up, I reformed and I've learned from my mistakes." Said Ouranos

"So why were you talking about me?" I inquired

"Yes, how you're going to merge souls with The Huntress" Ouranos said.

My blood turned cold. "You never said anything about a Huntress" I said icily to Hestia.

"Well, do you want to live or not" she replied just as cold

"Fine " I said even though I was not happy.

"Okay, well you should call he"r said Hestia to the man.

"Very well, Zoe, come here" Ouranos exclaimed.

Then, a 15 year old girl materialized. She was pretty tall with a darker complexion. She had long dark hair making her look like a Persian Princess.

"Yes lord Ouranos" she said and bowed.

"I know how much you want to return to the mortal world and now I offer you a chance to go" Ouranos told her.

"Yes milord, I would love to go back to Earth." Zoe said.

"Well Zoe, there is a catch, you will have to take a backseat' said Ouranos.

"What do you mean" she replied looking crestfallen.

"Well, we have a unique case here Zoe. This man over there has lost part of his soul. The only way for him to survive is to combine souls with you seeing as you're the only one left alive compatible to his" Ouranos explained.

"I don't want to be in the body of a, _boy,_ Milord"She said.

"If you are more powerful than him, you're new body will be a female" he stated trying to win the argument.

"Well, then I accept, now way a _boy_ is more powerful than me" she stated smugly.

I could tell already we were going to be having a lot of argument inside my head.

Well, seeing as I'm the only one powerful enough to do this, let's get started. Zoe, stand next to him over there.

He started chanting in an unknown language. Once he finished, I looked over and saw that Zoe disappeared. Then my body felt like it was on fire and I blacked out.

I started regaining conscious and I felt really different.

I looked down and saw it.

God dang it, 16 years of being a guy and now I'm a girl.

I looked like a Chinese princess. Zoe probably cursed me to look like a princess. I was pretty short at 5 foot 7. I had flowing black hair that went down to myour shoulders. I looked more petite than I thought. The main thing different is I had Zoe's eyes.

 _I think you look fine, and I didn't curse you. Also, women are better than men._ Said a voice in my head.

I groaned, and now I got a voice stuck in my head. I'm guessing it was Zoe.

 _You're correct. Show some respect, I don't like it either, but now we're technically the same person. Also, we just proved I'm more powerful than you_ she said.

Then I heard hushed whispers.

How can he be one of them if he isn't more powerful than Zoe said a male voice, I'm guessing that was Ouranos.

You forget, he hasn't unlocked any of his potential or powers yet, so at the time of the merging he was less powerful than her replied a voice I recognized as Hestia.

Okay, but he'll have to train to be ready.

I mentally asked Zoe if she knew what they were talking about and she gave me a no.

Hestia walked in and saw that I was awake.

"Hello, uh, what should we call you?" Asked Hestia.

"I guess I'll take Helena's first name and Zoe's last name" I replied.

 _Why not just call yourself Zoe. She asked_

 _Cause then our mental conversations would be confusing I replied._

"Well, so your new name is Helena Nightshade. Well then Helena, I guess I'll explain to you what you just heard. There was a prophecy long ago about four people with the power to save or destroy Olympus. They would be marked by the wild. You are one of those people" explained Hestia

I just sat there dumbfounded.

 **I thought the sex change would be a cool twist. So yeah, now it's there. Please review and tell me how to improve the quality of my writing. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	3. Explanation

**The deadline to _submit_ OCs will be August 19th, I'll pm you the next day of your character is in. For now, enjoy this chapter :D I don't own Percy Jackson. Also, if you're wondering, Zoe speaks modern English because she learned it in the sky.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Explanation**

"A new prophecy was issued after the defeat of the Giants in the second Giant War" said Hestia.

 _Four mortals marked by the wild_

 _To destroy the armies your enemies have stockpiled_

 _Fight together with Olympus they must_

 _Or watch the world turn to dust_

 _The fates of two are intertwined_

 _And true love one will find_

"But why would the wild choose me, I'm not even a demigod" I exclaimed. While doing this, my hair got in my way, the trouble of being female now.

"I can't tell you why, but what's done is done said Hestia. However, it seems you do have some powers from being marked by the wild. From the aura surrounding you, it seems like you were gifted by the first species of tiger. They were even hard for Artemis and her hunter's to hunt."

 _I remember those tigers, to think they would mark someone as weak as you said Zoe in my head_

 _Hey, that's not fair, you heard them, I have potential, I just haven't trained I replied._

Hestia looked at me amused. "Looks like someone's arguing with themselves" she said while chuckling.

"It only makes since your powers are similar of those tigers explained Hestia. You probably have enhanced physical traits and have a reaction time of about 10 milliseconds. (A normal human's reaction time is about 215 milliseconds) The last of your power will probably have to do with being Queen of the Jungle."

"Hestia, how will I train though?" I asked her.

"Ouranos and I just discussed this. Apparently his brother, the Primidial of time, has made a room where 1 day in our time will be one year in there. You can change the landscape at will and create any enemies you want" she answered.

"So kinda like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from dbz?" I asked.

"Yes, where do you think he got the idea from" she replied.

 _If we're going in there, you better let me have control sometimes, I'm not doing nothing for 1 year Zoe said._

 _What, my company is not enough for You? I replied cheeckily._

 _Exactly, glad you understand she told me._

I mentally groaned.

"Quick question Hestia, what happens to Zoe if I become unconscious" I asked.

"When you are asleep, Zoe will sleep, however if knocked unconscious, Zoe will take over your body" she replied.

"Well that'll be useful in battle and againsthe sneak attacks" I commented.

 _You should get knocked out often said Zoe._

 _Well someone sure is excited to see me get hurt I replied._

"Before training though, I have some gifts for you" Hestia said.

"I'm honored Lady Hestia, but if they're blessings, I will have to decline" I said respectfully.

 _You would dare to not accept the blessing of the most powerful goddess? Asked a surprised Zoe._

 _I made a promise I responded nonchalantly_

"And why would that be Helena?" she asked.

"My promise to Artemis, to slaughter her and her Hunt by showing them the power of a mere mortal" I responded coldly.

 _You dare attack my mistress Zoe said angrily._

 _Yes, I dare, I'll never forgive her for what she has done I replied._

 _She probably did it because you were an idiotic male said Zoe coldly._

"Hestia, is there anyway to show Zoe my memories and feelings?" I asked.

"Yes, just think about it and Zoe can see and feel it" she replied.

 _Now Huntress, you can see what your mistress deprived me of I told her coldly._

Zoe POV

I thought I was completely prepared for what I was about to experience. I was wrong. I wasn't ready for the pure anguish, hatred, and weakness He? She? I guess it's she now felt. My mind couldn't handle it and at this point I was a conscious. I didn't understand how someone could experience that and still be sane. Nothing in the world should do that to a person. He has a complete right for revenge. However, I couldn't let him hurt my Mistress.

Helena POV

 _Now do you understand Huntress? Why I cannot let them live I asked._

 _I understand, but I can't let you hurt my Mistress she replied._

 _You don't have a choice, I'm the more dominant aspect, even if you take control, you won't stop me I told her._

 _At least wait until after this apparent coming war, we need all the help we can get said Zoe reasonably._

 _Fine, but after the war, you won't stop me? I asked._

 _No, if you still believe in it, I won't stop you she replied._

"Well, now that you're done with that, at least accept these weapons" said Hestia. She then gave me a ring and a necklace. I noticed the necklace.

"Why do you have this" I hissed at her.

"It was supposed to show she was under my protection" Hestia replied.

"Then why did she still die" I practically screamed at her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, but Zeus ordered otherwise" she replied calmly.

"Well then I suppose I have another God on my hit list" I said darkly.

"Anyways, if you pull on the necklace, it will turn into two swords. When you twist the ring, it will turn into a bow which Zoe will undoubtedly make you learn" Hestia explained.

 _She is right, I'll make you the best archer ever said Zoe mentally._

 _Good luck with that, I have terrible accuracy and probably cursed by Artemis I snorted._

I was sent into the room with my weapons.

Well then, time to get training.


End file.
